It's the Holidays!
by BurstYourBubble25
Summary: C'mon, Kanda, be more cheerful for the holidays! Besides, there's a new student, its something to be excited about! And I heard that he's super cute, too. What? Not your type? He's a guy? Since when has that gotten in the way of laced eggnog? YAOI KXA
1. Chapter 1: Intro

KANDAXALLEN –Allenda lol

A boy with long, silky black hair in a high ponytail trudged up to his house, a grimace on his face, deeper set into his features than his usual 'I-hate-the-world' look. Dark shadows were under his eyes, evidence that suggested lack of sleep. Looking at the lit windows of the large house as he stepped up the porch, the boy sighed heavily and reached for the piece of shiny brass that was the doorknob, his frown growing as if the bit of metal had insulted him.

Deciding after a moment of solid pessimistic resistance, the black haired boy turned the gold knob and opened the house to the sounds of laughter and talking and the strong smell of cinnamon and peppermint. He scowled venomously as he closed the door behind him as the cold of winter began to leak into the house. He removed his coat and boots, dropped his bag onto the floor and, unwillingly, walked towards the kitchen.

"Kanda!" came a squeal as soon as his feet were on the cool tile. The owner of the voice flung herself onto him, and he growled as the girl hugged him like she would die if she didn't. Kanda, on the other hand, probably would end up dyeing if she didn't stop, his lungs being crushed so violently as they were.

"Oh, Kanda, Kanda, my dearest little brother! You need to seriously get an attitude check! It's the fucking holidays, dammit, drink some booze and ease up!"

Struggling to pull the annoying girl from his shoulders, Kanda hissed "Like fuck I'm gonna drink! Now get the hell off!" With a final tug he threw himself to the marble counter and let himself catch his breath, his hair falling over his shoulder as he turned himself back to the violent woman. "Jesus, Jeanine, why are you here anyway?"

Jeanine, who had sat back down at the table, smiled charmingly and pushed some of her short black hair behind her ear, showing off at the same time her heavily pierced lobe. "Oh come on! I finally have a break from college and all you can say as a greeting is 'why are you here'? Didn't our sweet, loving mother teach you better?" She blinked at him innocently, and Kanda raised a thin eyebrow.

"Alright, fine," she huffed, rolling her eyes. "My boyfriend dumped me a few days ago cause he says he 'found somebody else'," at this she looked to the ceiling and put a hand on her chest dramatically before making a face. "What an asshole. Your poor sister was left by a guy who just couldn't handle her stunning beauty and left her with a hole in her heart. You should cheer me up, Kanda-kun. Why don't you go shopping with me? That will cure me!" She pouted and gave a little smile at her brother who scoffed.

"I don't want a hole in my wallet so forget it," he said, then went over to the refrigerator for some food.

"Kanda, don't be so mean to your sister," an older woman, with long, curly black hair sat at the table opposite of Jeanine, a worried expression on her face as she let her hand fall onto her cheek. "It's just the beginning of the holiday's and already you're being a complete jackass." A vein pulsed on Kanda's forehead as he spared a glare at his mother.

"Thanks for noticing," he growled at the grinning pair. He couldn't believe his mother had been insane enough to let Jeanine come home this year. They were both just as insane as the other, but Kanda swore that his mother was more of a sadistic kind of insane while his sister was closer to the just plain stupid/annoying end of the spectrum. His mom, in one weird way or another, always made things go her way, no matter how ridiculous her desires were. It made him wonder what kinds of methods she was willing to use; she was as old as a dinosaur so she had to have some tricks up her sleeve by now.

"Anyway. Your brother's here for the season too, but he got caught in a blizzard a few days before he left so he's waiting for it to die out." Kanda whipped around to face the two, a tangerine in one hand and jug of milk in the other.

"What?" They couldn't be serious! His brother was worse than his mom and sister in the same room after they drank. Forget the spectrum; he was on a completely different level of annoying cunning bastard-ly-ness. "You. Are. In. Sane!" he shouted, pronouncing each syllable so as to make sure that the words got past their demonic horns. "I am _not_ coming home anymore if you expect me to stay in the same house as that stupid bastard!" With that he strode angrily from the kitchen and as he left he swore he could hear giggling behind him. It tempted him to turn back and get even more pissed but with two on one it would hardly be fair.

Dashing up the carpeted stairs and hoping that all of the holiday oriented décor around him would spontaneously combust he locked himself into his room and exhaled a lung full of air. God, his family was impossible to deal with. His sister was a greedy moron, his mother was a sadist and his brother…well, he wouldn't even get into it. Didn't they have any idea how much energy it took to deal with them like that? Yelling and cursing at them whenever they started speaking took a lot out of him, and he already had his job and his school work to worry about.

Kanda strode over to his bed that was covered in dark blue blankets and sat down, crossing his legs and uncapping the milk jug he still carried. If Kanda had anything in this world that he liked, it would be milk. If there was even such a thing as 'love' in his vocabulary, it would only sparingly be used if 'tangerine' was in the same sentence. Kanda liked two things; milk and tangerines. Everything else could join the holiday decorations and burst into flames for all he cared.

After a few minutes of peeling and occasional swigs of milk Kanda went to his desk and turned on the sleek black computer sitting there, nibbling the citrusy fruit as he waited for it to wake up completely. He checked his email, facebook, and then the weather but nothing new came up. No new email, nothing on FB, and more snow on its way. Kanda groaned at this; he would have the pleasure of shoveling their driveway for the next few days. Great.

_Damn. _He sighed now that he knew he would have to surrender to homework first. Despite being the organized man that he was during the day, he actually hated it. Procrastination was a favorite past-time of his, though he rarely got to indulge in it. Right as he was about to shut down the computer a chat bubble came up on the screen. His eyes flew to it, welcoming the distracting.

_Bookman_125: Hey, you finally got on! ^_^ I got some awesome news, Yuu_

_Mugen_93: Stop calling me 'Yuu'. I have some shitty news, so urs better be good_

_Bookman_125: Oh? Wassup w/ you?_

_Mugen_93: My sisters home for the next 2 weeks_

_Bookman_125: LOL! That sux for you, man_

_Mugen_93: My brothers coming too._

_Bookman_125:…_

_Bookman_125: Will you kill me if my news isn't as good as you want it to be?_

_Mugen_93: Depends…_

_Bookman_125: *siiiigh* well, there's a new kid coming into school tomorrow. He's some shrimp that skipped a grade_

_Mugen_93: How is that 'good' news? That's not even news, we get new kids all the time_

_Bookman_125: yeah, but never into our class! I can't wait. Hope he's fun to mess w/ ! :D_

_Mugen_93:…I'm logging off now. I just lost a bunch of brain cells and I needed them for HW_

_Bookman_125: *siiiiigh* ur so boring, Yuu-kun, ease up a bit_

_Mugen_93: that's what my sister said…_

_Bookman_125: then give it a try! Anyway, ttyl~ _

_Mugen_93: What are you, a girl?_

_Bookman_125: Shut up!_

_Bookman_125 has logged off._

Kanda leaned back in his chair, blowing air out thru his teeth. A new student into their class? That poor student. The class he was going to be a part of from now on was probably the most dysfunctional class in history. One had anger issues (Kanda), one had ADHD, another was a total clutz, another couldn't stay awake for more than 5 minutes, one had a brother who had an insane sister complex, the list goes on. He would probably opt to sign out of that classroom within the day.

Standing up and walking over to his bed, Kanda spotted a piece of lone holly sitting on his pillow and glared at it for a second before throwing into the garbage bin harshly. He had managed to scare his mother away from placing any kind of Christmas decoration into his room, but apparently she hadn't passed the message on to her daughter. Oh well, he could handle her later. Right now he was far too tired.

For the past three nights the black haired teen had been at his job from 3 to 11 each night, then getting home to fly thru all of his homework before collapsing onto his bed, once not even being able to take a quick shower somewhere in between. Tonight he had (thankfully) no work and only his tae kwon do class to attend. Tomorrow after school would be soccer in the gymnasium down the road from his school before he could come home and relax. It would be Friday so he wouldn't need to go straight to his homework.

Presently, however, he had ripped open his bag and immediately started to read through all his assignments, his face growing more and more blank as he read. He had an ass ton of stuff to do. Grumbling, the teen opened up a book and began to write down some notes, pausing after a while to ponder the possibility of a sub being in the next day. Doubtful, so he got back to work, his alarm clock showing in bright red lights how time ticked by slower and slower.

Finishing, Kanda looked to the little piece of technology while he rubbed his temples. It showed in the darkness that it was past 3 in the morning. Too tired to even care that he was still dressed and unwashed the tired boy pulled himself under his blankets and drifted into an uneasy sleep, different images of a possible new student drifting through his delirious mind. A fat kid, a nerdy kid, an annoying slutty girl, a short dorky boy, after all, Lavi had said he'd skipped a grade. Maybe they were some rich kid and got whatever they wanted. Now _that_ would be fucking annoying. A few more images bubbled through Kanda's brain before unconsciousness took him completely, inviting him into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Da Fuck

**So, FINALLY! Here is the next chapter of **_**It's the Holiday's!**_** I hope you enjoy~ The previous chapter, I only realized **_**after**_** I posted it, was severely lacking in damn near everything, so I apologize and have made this one longer…So, this is a lot about the workings of insanity in their school, and introduces a number of characters that I plan to keep consistent through the rest of my story. **

**Also, I am so so soooo sorry for this crazy late update XP…too much shit to talk about... To make up for it, here's this long chapter and more to come, sooner than this one by a LOT! :)**

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! :D I truly love and appreciate ALL reviews! So, thank you; **_**Digimagic, Animeloverx17**__**5**__**, AustralianGypsy, 3am-reader, Suki Doll, namine zemyx, Kichou, moonchaser316, **_**and **_**dakenolebeau**_**, **_**NeonNeco09.**_

**Disclaimer (for my last chapter, too)- I don't own D. Gray Man, and I don't really wanna. Too much effort, therefore, no thanks. **

**Oh, and yes. Kanda loves tangerines and milk. I dunno why, but whatever. And I want him to have a mom, sister, and brother. The more the merrier, right? OC's! These are the only OC's I'll be having. So.**

**:)**読んでも 論評する 下さい,ね! ありがとう~

Allen Walker shivered as he clutched at his off-white coat, attempting to keep the warmth securely inside the material. The chill of winter viciously attacked at his defenses, stealing heat away and laughing at his quivering blue lips. Clumps of snow were clinging to the bottom of the teen's black boots, holding desperately like frostbitten burs.

He panted as he finally escaped the un-shoveled sidewalk and stepped into the cleared school parking lot. Glancing up at the looming school building and its 3 story presence, Allen huffed at the bangs that were falling in his eyes. It was finally time. His guardian and he had finished unpacking all the boxes the night before, though it was mostly him unpacking while his "dad" left to find a new girl. He hadn't been back this morning, which was the usual. Allen would've been more surprised if he had been there, waving him off to his first day of school, a smile on his face…

He made a slight face, not wanting to even try imagining that. It would just be…weird.

It was Monday, and even though Allen typically despised Mondays, he couldn't contain the grin that formed on his pale face. He had stared determinedly into the mirror for hours yesterday, firmly telling himself in his head, over and over again that he wouldn't expect anything on the first day. He hated being let down on things and being strung along by shallow promises. This was the start of something, something big. Or he hoped it was. A year and a half from college, it better be something worth it.

It was only after he had strolled through the snow-covered cars and to the front desk just inside the entrance did he feel his heart stutter slightly. Dozens of people jam-packed the doors, the heat coming from so many bodies keeping the icy air at bay. Students were everywhere, talking, laughing, and gossiping. The teen felt a tiny bit surprised at this; when was the last time he'd seen so many people so…friendly? It was strange, like he had just jumped from a black and white landscape to a colorful mosaic, a constant amount of change, and not a single tile the exact same color.

"Are you Allen Walker?" A tall blond man with his hair spiked and pulled back walked towards him, his hands casually in the pockets of a lab coat draped over his shoulders and a folder tucked under his arm.

"Y-yes," Allen coughed. "Yeah."

"Okay, cool. Mr. Walker, school starts at 7:40, every morning. You're pretty close to the bell today, but I'll give you a note. Just try to make it in a bit earlier; sometimes people have class way upstairs." He pulled out the folder and shuffled through it, muttering a soft "Aha," when he found what he was looking for. "Here's your schedule for each week. The days change, Black Day, Purple Day, because our school colors are black and purple, and each day has a different set of classes. That way, you'll have an extra day to finish homework." He gave Allen a smile.

"Thank you," said Allen, glancing at the lavender sheet that was handed to him.

"Yup. Oh, and you can call me Reever, I'm a chemistry teacher. You might even be in my class," he said. "Ok, let me call down Lenalee and she can—"

"LENALEE? WHERE? DID YOU SAY LENALEE IS COMING?"

Allen jumped and looked to a door where a crash could be heard, his eyes widening at the insane amount of paperwork that spilled from the doorway. A man in a blue shirt and lab coat dashed out of the document strewn room, a wide smile spread across his face, his arms high in the air and ready to grab something. That something happened to be Allen, and the teen gasped as the weird guy grabbed him and began to viscously crush his ribcage. Or maybe he was just an overly affectionate person. Allen couldn't quite tell due to the sudden lack of oxygen.

"Lenalee, my precious sister! She is the most beautiful thing in the world, we are blessed to have her in our presence!" the man yelled into the Allen's ears. A withered thought crossed Allen's mind that if he did survive this encounter, he would probably end up deaf. "Her cute pigtails and her cute boots and her cute little face, she's no different than when she was just a little girl! Nobody will ever touch my Lenalee; I would send them to hell and back before they even had a dying chance!" The man's face turned into a deep frown as he stated this, and Allen feared for his poor life.

"Brother! What the hell are you doing to him?" A feminine voice made its way through the fog clouding Allen's brain, and he barely registered that it was real and not an angel coming to take him to the pearly gates, hopefully void of random psychos.

"LENALEEEEEEEE!" The man released him and the white haired teen gasped with the sudden rush of air, his head swimming. Reever hit his back a bit before looking to the crazy professor who was currently coddling and adoring a young girl. She had a short black skirt on with a black and light pink sweater on top, and long, sleek black boots adorned her feet. She looked, despite all the praise, royally pissed. Her hands were fisted, and one hand made its way to the man's shoulder. Allen looked up as the man suddenly stopped talking. He was standing next to the girl, hands clasped together and a smile spread across his face.

"Brother," she said, her voice low, "what did I say about NOT freaking out?" With that she gave him a solid slap and turned to Allen, ignoring the teary eyed look she received from her "brother".

"I am so, so sorry! My brother here has a bit of a sister-complex," she said, walking over to Allen and giving an apologetic smile. "I'm Lenalee, if you haven't heard already. You okay?" She looked at him with concern in her dark green eyes.

"Y-yeah," he coughed, brushing away non-existent dirt from his coat. "I'm Allen Walker. I'm uh, new, though, so that'd be why we've never met."

She giggled. "Yeah, I heard. My brother here," she motioned to the psycho, "is the school principle. His name is Komui. Despite his childish behavior when it comes to me he's actually really a nice, normal guy. Uh, kinda." She smiled again and Allen just nodded, giving Komui a wary glance.

"Mhm, well," said Komui, adjusting his square glasses with a confident grin, "Lenalee, why don't you show Allen here to his classes? I'm sure he could use the help of such a smart and talented person." Lenalee rolled her eyes.

A few minutes and a punch from Lenalee later the pair emerged from the office, Lenalee leading the way down a long hallway, Allen's coat and bag in his hands. The hall was now empty, except an occasional passing teacher, and Lenalee kept her eyes on Allen's schedule while she navigated the halls expertly.

"Today is a Purple day, so your first class is…Health. Ew, with Mr. Mikk, too. Well, he's an _okay_ teacher, just seriously creepy. He likes to play weird pranks on people, though, so watch out." Allen nodded and gripped his bag's strap a little harder, the previous nervousness returning. He hoped that the class wasn't too small; he didn't want to stick out even more than he knew he would. After all, silver hair and mismatched eyes? Can anyone say freakshow? (1)

"Okay, I can help you get to your next class, if you want. Just find me in the office after class. And by the way, we have about 5 minutes between each, 'k? See you later." With a small wave she left him at the closed door of his class, his hand still in the air in a returning wave. He let his hand drop. The sudden quiet wasn't really helping his nerves. He looked down the hall again, glanced at the doorknob, and with a grimace he opened the door.

The sight that met him was more surprising than Komui attacking him.

A man with deeply tanned skin lounged in a large, purple chair, his chocolate brown hair falling in a mess over his face in a style that screamed "I-just-got-fucked-senseless". His face was of Portuguese lineage, his nose smooth and slightly raised. His skin was perfect with strong cheekbones, and yet a devilish smirk played at his lips as hazel eyes flickered with amusement. His body language reminded Allen of a wild cat, his lean body reclined and his legs crossed, relaxed and waiting for the fun to begin.

Once Allen got past the shock of realizing the unholy sin of a man before him was his teacher, he heard snickering and barely stifled giggles to his right. They didn't sound like when someone was trying not to laugh at a friend's stupid picture, but like they were holding in laughing at a dirty as hell joke while at their Thanksgiving dinner. The silver haired teen looked to the class, his blood running cold for a millisecond before noticing that their laughter wasn't directed at him, but at something across the room.

Allen let his eyes travel the room for a second, noting nothing out of the ordinary (minus the teacher), until he found the center of attention. His jaw dropped.

A teen with blazing red hair and an equally red face was panting, sweat sliding off his nose and jaw. His lips parted and Allen's eyes trained on a tongue that darted out occasionally to lick away the accumulated moisture. His sporadic breathing forced out breathy groans, teeth clenching together in strained effort, hair plastered to the sides of his feverish skin. One eye was a bright and delectable green, wide, tired and pleading, while the other was concealed with an eye patch. Allen watched, mesmerized, as the teen raised a hand to pull away a wet strand of crimson hair before quickly placing it back somewhere near his hips.

Allen, for the third time in 20 minutes, was stunned beyond words. Psychotic principles, delicious teachers, and sexy as hell students? What the hell could possibly be next?

Well, the "sexy as hell student" was also a "stupid as hell" student apparently. He was, in fact, stuck in the window in the back corner of the room (2)**.** Why he was stuck Allen had no idea, as the window was wide open and none of his clothes seemed to be stuck. He watched, however, as the redhead kicked and struggled, but seemed to be resisting for some reason**(a)**. Finally, after about 10 seconds of struggle, he let himself slump, breathing hard and letting go of the wall he had been trying to use for leverage. The class was laughing pretty hard now, and the redhead stayed quiet as he caught his breath, ignoring his classmates.

He didn't stay silent for long. A few seconds later, Allen saw his hand twitch, then ball into a fist, before said fist was slammed against the wall and the teen looked up to the teacher, his face still crimson from embarrassment, exertion and anger.

"What the fuck? Damnit, Mikk, this is so not fucking funny! Lemme down, asshole!" He glared at Mr. Mikk, whose smirk widened and calmly stood from his perch behind the black desk. He walked casually over to the furious teen, changing his expression to one of innocence and looking to the windowsill with a hand on his chin like he was deep in thought. He tugged at the teen's jeans here and there before leaning very close to the redhead's face, the student himself pulling away slowly as the teacher continued to move in. Finally when the two were touching noses, Mr. Mikk said "It looks like your pants are super glued to the window, Lavi. Any reason why?"

Allen, Lavi, and everyone else in the class gaped at Mr. Mikk. **(a.** He doesn't want his pants to come off**)**

"…Are you serious?" Mr. Mikk nodded, and then smiled sadistically at Lavi. "Guess you're either stuck there or you're going to need to strip."

"Uuuh, no way. I am not staying up here, and no way in hell am I stripping."

"Well, that looks like your only options right now, unless you'd like to wait until tonight when we all leave. What's the matter, got nothing to hide?"

Allen had to wonder if he was hearing things. Or maybe he was on a prank show? He wasn't really sure, but as the class let out a low "oooh…" Lavi reddened again, much to Mr. Mikk's delight; his coy smile was growing by the second.

"Oh, hell no. Dude, I am so gonna get your ass fired. And when I do, you're gonna wish you never glued my pants, or 'accidentally' dumped yellow paint in my hair, or 'accidentally' spilled coffee on my shirt and forced me to take it off, or fill my locker with sticky-notes with dicks all over them!"

"The paint really was an accident, I took off your shirt to keep you from being scalded, and you labeled the human body wrong on the test, so I thought I'd help you study. If you really looked there was one sticky-note with the word 'pancreas' somewhere. And besides, maybe I accidentally dripped some glue on the window sill when I was fixing the blinds. If you hadn't been skipping in the teacher's lounge next door, then you wouldn't have needed to sneak through the window." Mr. Mikk continued his chilling smile as Lavi once again, started kicking in efforts to get free.

"God damn you! Fuck! Ngh…damn…" He gave up again after a few seconds, looking tiredly up at Mr. Mikk before slumping to the wall again. He stiffened, then looked up again. His eyes landed on Allen, and said teen could practically see the light bulb above his red hair.

"Hey! Hey, you're Allen, right? Dude, do you know where the gym is? The locker rooms and stuff?"

Allen suddenly felt the atmosphere of the room turn to pure curiosity as the whole class shifted to look at him, even Mr. Mikk turning to look over his broad shoulder. Maybe it was Allen's imagination, but it almost looked like he'd given Allen a brief look of annoyance, like a panther having been interrupted while playing with its food.

Allen did his best to remember what Lenalee had told him before as they were going down the halls, before nodding to the excited redhead.

"Excellent! Okay, you see that bag, the green one? Look in that small pocket there for a key…yeah that. Okay, my locker number is 328. Can you do me a massive favor and go get my gym shorts?" Allen looked at the pleading teen, gave a fleeting look at the teacher to find he had turned back to his desk, and nodded again.

"Great! Thank you, man!" Allen saw Lavi give Mr. Mikk the finger as he left for the gym, too stunned by that...performance to really do anything else.

As he traveled down the long, quiet halls, hoping that something would look the least bit familiar, Allen thought back to his class. The teacher was gorgeous and evil. Hadn't Lenalee said something about that? He was amazed by what an understatement "tricks" was. And he was amazed at how everyone had looked.

At his old school and in his old city everyone preferred to not stick out, preferred dull and ordinary over anything drastic. These students, however, were like a box of crayons had thrown up all over Barbie's wardrobe. Some had unnaturally colored hair, spiky or with massive bows fastened to ponytails, some had strange fashion statements such as face piercings, strange accessories, and Allen was sure one of them even had his teeth filed and a part of his hair bleached. It was insane and amazing at the same time. And there had to be at least 30 students, another pleasant surprise.

Strolling down the hall several minutes later, Allen pulled himself from his thoughts, realizing a little late that he had no idea where he was. The way he'd just come, to his left and then some stairs in front of him were his options. A quick look around was all it took for Allen to see there were no signs, either. Doubting the long hallway to his left had a gymnasium, he opted to take the stairs, taking them two at a time.

Just as he reached the landing, a crowd of half naked guys dashed passed him, loud and joking, a few of them running to catch up with a friend as he clutched at the hand rails. He watched, bewildered, as one guy ran past shouting, completely naked and waving his boxers like a flag.

He stared at the group, then let his eyes explore the room briefly before hastily moving his gaze to his shoes. He had definitely found the boys locker room, if the room full of either half naked or completely bare teenage guys meant anything to Allen's poor soul. Really, he didn't think his heart could handle many more surprises. Constantly running into the more insane parts of society in a single day was going to be the death of him.

It wasn't that Allen couldn't handle a bunch of people at once or anything, just that he couldn't handle a bunch of naked, sweaty and rather hot guys being everywhere at once. (^_^)

When he had been growing up in his old town, he'd never really been able to "appreciate" the female population like his classmates had, them showing off their Japanese playboy mags while the middle school Allen had wondered why a girl would ever wear something so grotesquely small. Not to mention how terrifying those globs of fat that his friends always talked about are. Big boobs equaled horror in Allen's world, ever since a lady friend of his 'dad's thought he was the cutest thing in the world and hadn't let him escape from the onslaught of cleavage until he'd passed out.

To help his hate of boobs and his disinterest of "the girl", he'd managed to spy a classmate of his naked in the showers after gym. In short, he had suffered the longest 10 minutes of his life in a bathroom stall as he waited for the others to leave, while desperately trying to think of a way to get rid of his new found "problem".

His curious stage had taken a small, cautious hold in his life through the rest of his middle school career, and even through all of his high school years he'd find something else to freak him out about his "gayness". Yes, he had determined himself as gay when he'd tried google-ing 'why do I feel weird in front of other boys?' and found some very informational sites. He just has never told anyone. Not since…

Well, at present, he was much more able to control himself and his thoughts, though the sheer number really caught him off guard. Allen took a steadying breath, throttling the blush at his cheeks before throwing it in a closet and locking the door. He reminded himself he was on a mission, and that ogling at wet, naked guys was not a part of that mission, no matter how enjoyable that'd be…

…

Well, maybe just a quick peek, before anyone noticed him…

Glancing around was proving to be his demise today, however. It was only then, when he had steeled himself for the glory of a rich school's locker room, that he noticed the shadow of a figure standing tall above him. While he had been focused on staying calm and regaining his breath, it seemed someone already had noticed him. And that someone looked very, very angry.

"Beansprout," hissed the frighteningly irate teen before him, "what the fuck are you just standing there for?" Not only was this teen irate, but he was also only clad in a fluffy purple towel, courtesy of the school, and dripping wet. Though he was also dripping death glares, so that sort of negated the water's affect.

Despite the venomous glares, though, he was absolutely stunning eye candy. His skin was like glossy white pearl draped over taught muscle, a six pack practically carved from his long torso. He had long, ink black hair, droplets of water forming like tiny glass beads, a tendril of hair caught across a smooth as marble cheek. His face was of perfect Japanese background, his slanted eyes dark with murderous intent, two black pools that stood out on his next to white complexion. He was lean and dangerous, almost unreal, as the lights behind him set his skin aglow, a few rivers of water flowing down his perfect arms glistening in the light.

Allen stared, fighting viciously with the idea that this was sex incarnate, before his brain registered the insult and that he was supposed to do something about it.

"What's it matter to you, asshole?"

The air seemed to drop a few degrees, like someone had opened a window to the icy elements outside. Allen was slightly surprised at his own willingness to start a fight, but he didn't like the way this other teen was giving him the "go to hell" look. He'd seen this before, and whenever he did he couldn't help but feel something inside him begin to squirm.

Unknown to either, the sudden chill steadily spread through the locker room, the excited conversations coming to a halt as the boys felt the tension in the air, several boys shuffling from the pair. The strain in the air was almost tangible, like a string waiting to snap.

"Don't matter. So fuck off, shrimp." The menacing other teen leaned forward the slightest bit, bringing forth a whole new set of muscles and reigning his face to that of effortless and authoritative dominance. Allen's eyes lowered, realizing what was going on in an instant. He was a king here, and was used to others backing down whenever he bared his teeth. But, Allen didn't run off with his tail between his legs when someone snarled at him. He stood his ground and snarled back.

"Uhm, no thanks. I don't take orders from lollipops." The other teen gave Allen a questioning look, raising a thin dark brow warningly. "Well, I just figured, you know, since you obviously have something shoved up your ass, that your immediate family had to be—" He was jerked forward as a hand shot out and caught a handful of his shirt, dragging his face to meet the other's furious obsidian eyes.

"Do you want a fight, is that it? Cause if it is, I'll give you one. Too bad you might not like it." The other bit out the last words, fueling the fire that was kindling in Allen's stomach. He felt the anger course in his veins, not understanding what it was about this other boy that made him so furious. Something about him made Allen burn; his expectancy of others' submission, or the way his coal black eyes seemed to grate on something deep in Allen, instigating an animalistic need to fight. It was overwhelming his senses, his mind becoming muddled in those staring black eyes. Something irked him, what was it…

Before he could really ponder this, however, his body decided it didn't feel like waiting for an answer, and he felt his fist connect with the other teen's jaw.

*OH MY OH MY OH MY OH MY*

"Mr. Walker, we hope this doesn't happen again. Our school doesn't tolerate fights, so take personal things off campus. That'll be it. Dismissed." The teacher that had been giving Allen a "warning session" went back to organizing papers on his desk like nothing had happened, his face still as blank as it had been during the entire 15 minutes of nonstop reciting of school policy. He was a dull man that Allen found himself hoping he wouldn't have to meet more than this one time.

After a good couple of minutes of him and the other teen throwing punches and kicks where they could, the gym teacher finally managed to pull them apart, throw the Chinese boy in a stall and yell at him to get dressed and drag Allen down to the main office of the school, where he waited for 10 minutes with an icepack to his cheek until "Mr. Discipline" (not really his name, Allen just can't remember it) decided to step calmly from his office and give him the previously said talk.

Now, as he gingerly prodded at the bruise he knew was present, Allen walked tiredly back to his class with Mr. Mikk. Clutched in his other hand was a pair of gym shorts, ones that he managed to grab on the way out of the locker room before the teacher dragged him away, remembering vaguely that that's what he'd gone up there to do. He hoped that he could just hand them over and go home, no questions asked, and try this whole new-school thing again tomorrow. With any luck, without trips to the gym.

That other teen had a fierce punch, if the swelling on his face and the right side of his ribcage weren't proof of that. Allen could hold his own in a fight, there was no doubt about that, but taking into consideration that his opponent was half a foot taller with at least 50 pounds more muscle, he thought himself lucky he hadn't been ripped apart. He took small pride in the handsome purple mark he'd left on the other teen's face, almost a perfect match for his fluffy towel.

He had been distracted by that damn towel, though. He was certain that the only reason he now had a fist shaped bruise on his side was because mid-fight, the damn towel had come undone and nearly fallen right off the black haired bastard. Said bastard threw a hand down to grab at it before it could bear all his junk to the world, catching an unlucky Allen with a very lucky strike. So, Allen summed it up to being a "lucky bastard".

After strolling through the halls for another minute Allen sighed and resigned himself to the end of his class. When he entered, the redhead was, unlike predicted, sitting in his seat, still red-faced and ignoring everything that was Mr. Mikk. Allen shuffled over to his classmate, offering the black shorts quietly, hoping to deter the stares he was receiving by letting himself be less noticeable, despite the new battle wounds.

"Took you long enough!" shouted the redhead, and Allen jumped slightly as the other leapt from his seat and pulled them on. To his surprise, the other had been sitting in his briefs. Allen looked away and pinched the bridge of his nose, hoping to ward off a nosebleed he felt he'd been keeping away all morning. Seriously, hot teacher, unintentionally sexy classmate, hot-damn naked asshole, and now a really good look at the aforementioned unintentionally sexy classmate. Who wouldn't have a nosebleed by now?

"Thank you, Allen, you may take your seat next to Lavi," said Mr. Mikk, waving a hand at the redhead and Allen from behind a book he was reading at his desk and not bothering to look up. Allen looked to Lavi, who gave an appreciative grin in response and carefully sat in the conveniently empty desk behind him, letting out a sigh as his morning finally seemed to be winding down. Hopefully it would stay quiet for the rest of the day, maybe even the week.

When the bell finally rang the class sighed in unison, one girl letting out a quick "yay!" as the students all filtered out the door. Allen pushed the thin book Mr. Mikk had assigned him into his bag, remaining at his desk as he waited for the crowd of students to die down. A hand fell onto his shoulder and he turned to see Lavi grinning at him. Well, he was grinning but upon seeing Allen he raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"Hey, my name's Lavi," he said excitedly, "you're Allen, right?" Allen gave a nod and a small smile. Lavi seemed pretty decent so far, unlike most of the personalities he was finding at this school. "What took you so long, and what happened to your face?" Lavi swung an arm around Allen's shoulder, pulling him from the classroom with a quick glance at the teacher. "And please, _please_ forget what you saw when you came in, he really likes to pick on me."

"Sure. I got in a fight?"

"…either you did or you didn't. Unless you picked a fight with a door, then it's debatable." Allen blinked at Lavi before the other laughed at his confused face. "Kidding, kidding. But seriously, you okay?"

Allen retold his getting lost, his meeting with the ridiculously angry teen in the locker rooms (minus just how sexy he was), the happenings of the fight, and then the brief follow up with the nurse and the meeting with the boring teacher in the office. He couldn't stop a small bit of his own anger from bubbling up in his chest; he just picked a fight because he could, Allen hadn't even done anything!

"Hm…" Lavi put a hand on his jaw, his one green eye calculating. Allen couldn't help but notice that Lavi was a lot bigger than him, his one arm feeling massive on Allen's small frame.

"You know, I'm pretty sure I know who you picked a fight with. You say he was a pissed off guy with long black hair? Asian and couldn't stop cussing?"

Allen nodded.

"Ah, yeah, that was Kanda. The asshole of the school. He is a massive jerk, but seriously, just ignore his pissy-ness. He's like this cause he's working a lot of jobs and has AP classes, so he's always staying up pretty late. Also, it's gonna be Christmas break soon, so he has family visiting. And he hates Christmas. So he's a little high strung. Honest, though, he's a nice guy once you get to know him." Lavi gave another sweet smile at the silver haired teen, and Allen looked at him incredulously.

"You expect me to believe that that cynical asshole is a nice guy? You're as insane as the rest of 'em if you really think I'm going to believe that."

"Aw, c'mon Allen, he's not so bad! So what, he beat you up on your first day of school, big deal! I've gotten beaten up by Yuu loads of time but we're still great friends!"

"Really, you're too optimistic for your own good. And who's 'Yuu'?"

"I am not too optimistic, thanks, and don't worry about it. Anyway, just give him a chance to cool down or somethin'. You'll like him after you get used to him." Another bright smile and Allen decided that there was no winning this argument. Lavi probably got along with someone like Kanda simply because he was a happy-go-lucky kind of guy. Allen was happy, sure, but he was a lot less…ADHD. And he knew that Lavi had to be that kind of happy because through the remainder of Health he had changed the subject about 4 times.

"So anyway, schedule. Hand it over."

Lavi gave a quick explanation about each class and teacher, Allen asking a quick question here and there as to location and books. At some point Allen had returned from an English class in which they were reading Macbeth, and asked Lavi about a character. He was surprised when the redhead recited an entire two pages of the play, saying afterwards that he had a flawless memory **(3)**.

"Have you met Lenalee yet?" Lavi asked, having found him at the beginning of lunch and picking out a spot by a large window to sit and eat.

"Yeah, she was showing me around earlier. She's really nice."

"Yeah, she is. She's like my little sister, so sweet and cute. She was on the softball team last year, but I think she said something about not wanting to play because of some "annoying bitch who looks like a man" taking her bat last season." Lavi shrugged and forked some more of the cafeteria food into his mouth hungrily. And so went Allen's day, a few people staring and whispering about his hair and face, but he easily ignored them. He'd dealt with much worse before, a bit of whispering was nothing.

Lavi, he had found out during lunch, was also gay. It had been a very abrupt realization for Allen, something Lavi had fallen over laughing about. The redhead had been calmly discussing how he might be join the soccer team this spring if the coach agreed to change the uniform colors from purple to black because of his hair, when he suddenly changed the subject to how hot a few guys on the team were.

Allen had been listening quietly, happily devouring the massive lunch he had bought for himself, and nodding occasionally at Lavi's color-coding logic when his comment, "Number 7's ass is so fine" registered in his mind. He looked up at Lavi, utterly confused by what he'd heard, a stray piece of food attached to his stuffed cheeks. Lavi looked at him questioningly before laughing at Allen's astounded face. "Oh my god, your face is priceless," he gasped, "what?"

Allen looked at him, swallowed his food and asked "You're…g-gay?"

"Yeah, so? What, he does have a hot ass! You should see him, he's so slappable!" Lavi laughed again as Allen choked at that. Once each had recovered, Lavi explained that he'd always thought himself different, and even though he wasn't as flamboyant as other men could be, he was still as straight as a rainbow.

"Just never really got into the whole…chicks are hot thing, y'know? The curves are nice, sure, but most girls just seem like my sister, and it makes the idea of sex really creepy." Allen told him agreed completely. Lavi had been surprised too, and even Allen was, again, surprised at his own willingness, but he felt like this was somebody who really was on the same page, who understood the confusion. Lavi didn't, however, seem to share the fear of society's disapproval, and when Allen had asked why he was so open about it, Lavi's reply had been something along the lines of "society can go stick disapproval up their ass."

Knowing that Lavi was gay, too, improved Allen's mood quite a bit, and he found it easier to talk to his new classmates. And though he was initially amazed at Lavi's openness, he realized through the day that others…simply didn't care. If they knew, then they ignored his comments about other boys, made a small effort to block it out, or even took it in stride, making jokes and goading him about what he "wanted" for Christmas. It felt like a breath of fresh air, one that Allen recognized he'd been starved of for what felt like a very, very long time.

In each class Allen also met someone new. During History he had meet a senior named Crowely who turned out to be the guy who had the filed teeth and bleached hair. He also was asleep for a large portion of the class. After that he met a girl named Miranda, a very shy girl with long curly black hair, and he quickly learned she was a complete clutz, dropping almost everything she picked up and somehow breaking everything she touched. In one class he met a girl named Road, who had the same dark skin and hair as Mr. Mikk and who hadn't stop staring at him. Lavi told him to watch out for her, she was more frightening than the health teacher himself, and supposedly more sadistic.

Through the whole day, Allen was continuously impressed with the students around him. They were loud, boisterous and crazy, always talking and laughing and never seeming to care what others heard. Allen had thought that he'd stick out here, but he was constantly finding new people to contradict that belief, people like Crowely and Lavi.

As the day came to a close, Allen looked out the window of the classroom he was in and watched the flakes gently batter the windows. Someone mentioned it'd started snowing again, and at first Allen was worried it was a heavy snow like a few days ago. He was happy to find it was more like a light dusting of the fluffy substance. He sighed and let his eyes wonder over his class, watching as students sat on each other's desks as they waited for the bell. He was still somewhat at odds with how relaxed everyone was, but was glad how his first day was ending all the same.

The bell rang, echoing through the school as the masses of teens steadily emptied the classrooms, all eager to go home.

Allen left his last class, waving at his Asian Studies teacher, Mr. Chang, before hurrying to his locker and dumping his last massive textbook in its new home. In total, he now had 5 overly heavy textbooks. He grabbed one that he needed for homework that night, closed his locker and made his way down the stairs to leave.

As he entered the lobby of the school a familiar redheaded teen bounced up to him and smiled down at Allen.

"Hey, Allen, what're up to about a week from now?"

Allen thought, but nothing came to mind. "Nothing, why?"

Lavi looked to the ceiling and tossed an arm over Allen's shoulders, something that was becoming habit with the two. "Weeeell, I'm throwing a holiday party a day or two before Christmas. Just a bunch of friends, like Lenalee and Miranda, Crowely'll probably cry if I don't invite him…Yeah. Somethin' like that. Anyway, it's just gonna be us and my dad, and I'll have a movie like _Nightmare Before Christmas_ playing or something. Pretty casual. Wanna come?"

Allen blinked owlishly at his new friend, a smile growing on his face. A party? It sounded really fun. Except—

"What's _Nightmare Before Christmas?_" Lavi gaped at him.

"You've never seen it?"

"…Lavi, if I had seen it would I ask what it was?"

"Good point."

Lavi continued to describe the bleak yet fun theme of it and how it was an awesome movie because Jack was like a fairytale gone wrong, something _not_ clichéd. They talked as they navigated their way through the buses, Lavi talking excitedly the entire time about how crazy the art was before realizing he had to leave.

"Aw, damn," he muttered, looking at the big yellow vehicle behind him. "I'll text you, okay?" He punched his cell number into Allen's phone, tossed a carefree grin over his shoulder and boarded his bus. Allen waved before shoving his hands in his coat pockets and turning to the sidewalk, wondering where his trail from this morning had gone.

Once he found it, he made his way through the path of snow back home. As he walked, the only noise he heard was of the cars passing by him, the silence of the snow was almost deafening after a long day of loud voices and interesting encounters. Allen had always found the snow to be a rather negative thing, something sad that sucked up all the noise around you and create a different realm for you to walk through. He often thought that it was almost creepy, the way it stole one of his senses so easily.

But now, as he casually observed the passing cars and ignored the aching in his side from the Kanda-made bruise, he felt…peaceful. It was odd. He felt satisfied, like a bug he knew was there but couldn't find had finally crawled away. It was nice, and though he was tired, both mentally and physically, he was happy because of it. The snow seemed prettier, brighter, and less like a depressing state of matter. Allen like it.

When he reached his house he felt a smile playing at his lips, deciding he liked being able to come home like this. Entering through the side door to the kitchen, Allen stretched, shaking as much snow from his soaked boots as he could before placing them next to the radiator and heading to the fridge for a snack.

He spent about an hour relaxed on the couch, watching TV and thinking about nothing in particular before heading up to his room. TV to him was unexpectedly boring most of the time, and though he didn't like doing homework it gave him something to do. **(4)**

Later that night, as he finished his calculus and set aside his ice pack (for his face), he thought back to when Kanda had stood menacingly above him, showing off his supremacy like a wolf facing off with an outsider of the pack. Despite what had followed that moment when he first noticed him, Allen couldn't help but notice his physique.

He had been immense, tall and muscular, like a hard-worked sportsman, and the way his muscles rippled beneath his skin was branded to the inside of Allen's eyelids. Putting aside his nasty attitude, standing near naked and glistening wet like that, he'd been positively erotic.

Allen sat at his desk, head cupped in his hands as he recalled the image of the drool-worthy asshole. He shook his head, reminding himself that that's all he was, a jackass, and no matter how undeniable hot he was, he had to hate him and hate him passionately. Allen typically was a calm person, but having learned from his adoptive father, it was much more interesting to attack when provoked. He knew of many ways to get back at someone, but had never really had the chance to exercise these ideas. Kanda seemed like a perfect guinea pig in his opinion.

_Why are you getting all freaked out about this? _asked a small voice in the corner of Allen's head.

_Good question. Here's my reply; he attacked me, something I could probably file as assault. He's a jackass who picked a fight with me, and I didn't even do anything! Lavi says he's a crème puff but I don't believe it._

_But, Allen, seriously? You're going to sabotage this kid instead of just ignoring him for the rest of the semester? He's probably going to ignore you, too._

Allen thought about that before remember the kindling feeling he felt upon eye-contact. Something told him the sensation had been mutual.

_Yeah, I don't think so. Besides,_ he thought, _my idea's way more fun._

"God, this school is going to be the death of me," murmured Allen as he headed for the bathroom, smiling in sadistic glee at the ideas now swarming his head. He didn't let people get off easy when it came to punishment, and retribution was due.

As he let the water run for a minute to heat up, he couldn't help a smirk to cross his lips. He usually was the good kid, the quiet kid, the submissive type. But not this time. He'd had his times before when a friend did something like make one too many comments about his hair, so he wasn't worried about punishment himself. It would simply take a bit of planning.

Clouds of steam billowed from the curtains, so Allen stepped in the shower and let the hot water pelt his back. He looked sparingly at his burned and dead-looking left hand, clenching it in a fist before grabbing the bar of soap. Tomorrow was going to be a very intriguing day.

~TBC~

**(1) This is what Allen thinks of himself. Keep in mind, he's always, always been poked fun of cuz of his looks. So he now pretty much believes all the shit-talk about himself. :(**

**(2)** **What, you thought he was getting' all down and dirty for class? Well, as freakin lovely as that'd be, not on the first day. :)**

**(3) Lavi is supposed to record history in the actual show, so I decided to give him wicked memory skills. **

**(4) Yeah, I so have ADD, I take medicine for it, and when I'm off meds, I don't do shit. But during, I kinda get into a meditative state where I have to be doing something and use up the focus that I have. Its weird, I know, but when I do HW then I don't complain about it like usual. Apparently, the normal people do this all the time. I'm just weird. :P **

**Well, there it is! Yeah, Allen in the anime is kinda a 180 kid when it comes to Kanda, so I hope you enjoy what his next day of school will bring. And I hope he's not being too creepy here... I myself am slightly sadistic, so I feel like using him a bit to ease my sadism. Poor Kanda…**

**I don't remember where I got the idea for the "lollipop" analogy, but I sure do love it. And even though Crowely and Miranda are probably in their 30's, in this I'm just gonna go with it. :D I hope you liked the whole Lavi and Tikki thing. I had been reading a LavixAllen fic once and it hinted LaviXTikki in it, and the idea sounded really hot to me. So, in my fic these two are gonna be getting lots of attention, and I was thinking of dedicating a few chapters to a LavixTikki smut-smoothie, or making it as a one-shot later. What do you guys think, occasional smut chapter in this, or a whole other fic?**

**Okay, well, please review and lemme know about anything I made a mistake on, or if I should check for grammar stuff. Thank you so much for reading! Really! I'll make up the late update time with more! :))))) **


	3. Chapter 3: Ready, Steady, Go

**Happy holidays! Here is the 3****rd**** chapter of **_**It's the Holidays!**_**! I felt the need to put a lot into this chapter…forgive me if its too long… I've been putting so much stuff off, saying "oh, I'll do it later" all the time, its become a horrible habit. I am just...procrastination queen, right here. So, I just uber stuffed this chappy to (hopefully) make up for it a bit. So now you won't hate me! Right?...right?...guys?**

**Warnings: Smut of the homo variety. Like…legit, **_**smut**_**. :) It was veeerrry fun to write. And cursing. To quote Patrick, they are "sentence enhancers". Yup, just went there.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own D. Gray Man, cuz if I did there'd be WAY more porn…I mean…no wait yeah, porn. d(^_^d) OR SASSY GAY FRIEND. :D**

**PS! This goes GREAT with 'Touchin' on My' by 3OH!3, 'My Pony' by Far (NOT Ginuwine), or 'Candy from a Stranger' by Myah Marie. Soooo good…**

**Kanda POV**

"…Aaah," breathed the teen beneath Kanda, his pale hands sliding deliciously up older teen's sides as he leaned forward to let their breath mingle. As their chests pressed flush against each other, the younger boy gasped and arched up against him, the noise going straight to Kanda's groin. He attacked the younger's soft, wet lips, nipping and using his tongue to invade the hot cavern, mapping out what he'd already claimed not half an hour earlier. Kanda's tongue slid languidly across the other's, the intoxicating taste lighting up his blood like fire in his veins.

"Mmng…"

He swallowed the moan, one Kanda smugly knew had resulted from catching the slick muscle with his teeth and sucking on it like candy. The younger teen gave a soft growl and attacked the older's mouth with renewed enthusiasm, the addictive rolling of their tongues was making Kanda's brain short circuit, effectively eradicating his smugness. That didn't stop his hand from running down the pale, slim back, and letting his fingers play with the cold steel of the studded belt when they reached the hem of the other's jeans. He massaged the pale hip with his thumb just beneath the belt-line, teasing, while his other hand wandered from clutching at a slim neck to dragging down the smaller male's toned stomach, earning a long moan that he lapped up hungrily.

"Haa…wow…" the other's lips gasped against his cheek as they parted for air, and Kanda silently agreed.

They pressed their foreheads together so that pale eyes met dark black, and Kanda felt the ache between his legs throb at what he saw. His partner's face was beautifully flushed, his hair disheveled from Kanda's wandering hands, his lips plump and swollen, looking nothing less than delectable. The usually pastel eyes were darkened with dangerous lust that threatened to devour any kind of reason Kanda had left. _I shouldn't be doing this, we're both boys, and him moving his hips like that shouldn't feel so good, but fuck, it feels so good, and- oh god he looks so hot with his shirt open like that and-hot? What the hell is —_oh_ fuck! Hello hand, where did you learn to do that?_ Kanda moaned as the other teen massaged the bulge in his pants, panting heavily and trying to remember what reason was as electricity shot through his skin. He enjoyed it for a few seconds more before grunting and sliding his body forward to crush it against the offending hand, effectively stopping the other's ministrations.

Kanda closed his hands around the desk he had his partner pressed against, holding himself steady, allowing his body to just feel the contact of their chests. The erotic heat from both of their bodies and the hands tickling distractingly down his ribs…and that hot breath against his ear, he could feel the quivering in his own arms, and the muscles of the body beneath him straining with the effort of holding still.

Suddenly, he pulled the younger teen up from the desk, dragging his hands down the boy's back before clutching at his ass. It fit in his hands very nicely, he thought, firm and soft at the same time, and he used his hold to pull the smaller panting body against him. He sucked in a breath as clothed erections pressed together, the inferno once again coming to life. Something was swirling in his lower stomach, reacting like bubbles in a chemical experiment.

"Kanda, how about we go somewhere a bit more private?" the other teen breathed huskily, then grasped at Kanda's shoulders when said teen rolled his hips. He didn't want to move, he wanted to keep going. If somebody saw them Kanda would rip them apart with his eyes for interrupting.

However, the slick body he was holding started to push away. "I'm serious," he said, "I really think we should-" He didn't get to finish as Kanda moved a hand between their gyrating hips to cup at his clothed erection, forcing his eyes to slam shut as he hissed, teeth clenching in pleasure.

"Fine," Kanda huffed in spite of himself, and he slid his hands around to grab more of that soft ass, until he felt the fingers on his back dig into his skin, sparks shooting down his spine.

_He's right_, he thought reluctantly. They needed to find a better spot than the abandoned classroom they presently occupied. The way things were going he knew that here wouldn't be the best place for…_things_. He turned his head and kissed the other male passionately, trying to smother his own moans of pleasure before he pulled back, enjoying the dazed expression on the other's face. It suited his partner very nicely.

He gripped a thin wrist before detangling their bodies and rushing out of the classroom. He heard a laugh at his haste but ignored it, turning down a hallway, black eyes searching. A closet door came into site, and he pulled his giggling boy into it with him, slamming the door and barely managing to lock it before the other's hands slipped down his front, and began tugging at his belt. Soft lips burned a trail down his neck, teeth nipping teasingly at his skin before they were replaced with a skilled tongue. Kanda groaned, enjoying the attention. He reached forward in the dark, finding a smooth torso covered in flexing muscle, sliding his hands down lower to tug away the black undershirt, swirling his fingers around the other's navel before continuing south and sinking to his knees, repeating the action and replacing hands with mouth and teeth.

"O-oh… oohh my-," the other moaned, a shaky hand tangling in Kanda's long ebony hair. The dark teen ignored the tug in his now loose hair (when did that happen?) to stare at the none-too subtle bulge in the younger teen's pants. He licked his lips, hungrily.

Leaning forward the older boy began sucking at the smooth skin above the belt of his partner's pants as his hands worked to undo the studded belt. He remembered briefly how delectable the other had looked today with his clever Christmas ensemble. Silver studded belt, red tie with black holly leaves, green and black checkered vest over a black shirt and tight black pants, all pulled together nicely by the black and white top hat; surprisingly punk in comparison to the teen's everyday look. Kanda didn't mind, though. On the contrary he had been highly fascinated with the tight pants idea.

Kanda finally managed the belt out of its loops, the button and fly were undone in a heartbeat, and he sucked one last time on his partner's stomach before removing his mouth with a soft pop and focusing on pulling the clothing out of the way completely.

"K-Kanda, wait!"

He looked up through the gloom at beautiful pale eyes and saw the insecurity there, surfacing though the heated desire and need. He breathed in carefully, noticing the pleasant smell of sex on them, before leaning up to capture those sweet lips. It was a tender kiss, his tongue sweeping a bottom lip in reassurance. It was slow and careful, full of…

Of what?

Kanda knit his brows together in thought before pushing it aside to deal with later. For now he had something else in mind.

He pulled back from the kiss, shifting back down to his knees and letting a small smile slip over his lips. The other boy flushed a nice shade of red, visible even in their dim conditions.

Kanda realigned his sight to the boxers still in the way. He tugged them down, letting the other's member spring forth from the fabric, and Kanda shivered in excitement as he saw that it was bigger than he'd first thought. He leaned forward, past the core of need to lick at the patches of pale thigh. The teen above him whimpered, and he flicked his tongue casually, slowly, painfully slow in fact, over the expanse. Quiet whimpers escaped the other's throat, the hand in Kanda's hair fisting the dark strands until it hurt as Kanda sucked eagerly on the trembling skin of the younger man's inner thighs.

"Ah! K-Kanda!" Kanda's smirk grew, and he grasped the member that was almost pressing against his cheek with a hand, giving a light pull.

"Not unless you say please," he cooed, letting his breath ghost over the hot organ.

He received a sharp glare instead, so he dragged a finger along the other's cock. "Nn! P-please!"

Now, Kanda knew he was evil, but he wished other people understood that it wasn't like he initiated it. People practically threw opportunities at him, opportunities he simply couldn't pass up. This was another one of those, and he chuckled at his own sadistic ways.

"Please what?" he hummed, lazily stroking his fingers up and down, not letting his mouth touch as he enjoyed the quivering of the body before him immensely.

"You mother fu-ngh! …P-please s-suck me, Kanda."

He looked up into the swirling silver eyes of the other boy, removing his hand and placing it on the other's hips, licking his lips slowly.

"That's more like it," he purred, fixing a carnal gaze onto his prey before opening his mouth to put the throbbing heat in his mouth like it was a lollipop—

"HOLY-!"

Kanda fell clean off his bed, bringing the deep blue comforter he was tangled in with him.

…

…_**What the fuck was that?**_

He lay on the plush white carpet of his room, staring up at the ceiling. Then he frowned.

He had been dreaming about…something. What was it? Something erotic apparently, he hadn't gotten a hard on like this in a while. But what had it been about exactly? He closed his eyes in concentration, a headache brewing in his skull before a piece of memory surrendered.

Something about another guy, they were…fooling around or something. Kanda couldn't remember exactly, but after a few more moments of thought he figured he didn't need to. Why give a damn, it was just a dream. The teen sat up and stretched, before removing the dark comforter from his limbs while reviewing his schedule.

Breakfast, school, work, homework. Pretty simple. Other than breakfast, long and agonizing to go through, but he'd live. Somehow.

"Kanda! I just wanted to let you know, we're out of milk, I forgot to go shopping yesterday. Sorry!" Kanda simply sighed heavily in response to his mother, suppressing a growl that threatened to spill from his lips. What a fabulous way to start his day, he thought; weird wet dream and nothing to wash the taste from his mouth.

Inhaling, Kanda threw the comforter back onto his bed, grabbed a towel from an in-the-wall shelf and headed towards the bathroom, glancing at the clock to note the time. Before he stepped into the hot spray of water he flicked his I-phone screen to Hedley, set it to shuffle and turned up the volume.

"_Trottin on the real world, a hot tub full of hot girls, grindin every frat boy and freak! Line up all the idols who paint on phony smiles, tryin to ride the fast track for free!_

_Who's the biggest loser, I'll bust the biggest boozer, bigger ratings for every day! And all the soul survivors go strutting on the islands, lying through their teeth for money!" _**(Hedley, Cha-Ching)**

Half an hour later, a dressed and slightly less annoyed looking Kanda trudged down decorated stairs to the kitchen, dropped his bag in a chair and went to the counter.

"Hey buuuuddy." Kanda turned to his sister, his face structured into cold irritation. "Don't look so happy, Kanda, it doesn't suit you," Jeanine continued, huffing some of her short hair from her face, taking a seat at the kitchen table with a cup of what he assumed was coffee in her hand.

Kanda rolled his eyes and turned away from her, deciding he didn't feel like getting into an argument so early. Instead, he focused on what to eat that didn't require milk…which was turning out to be not much. After searching for a few minutes, getting more and more disgruntled as he found nothing but cereal and the fact that Jeanine was just staring at him, he irately sighed and resigned to stopping by the store on the way to school. Trudging over, he grabbed his bag, trying to ignore his sister.

She giggled.

_Ignore, ignore, ignore…_

She leaned forward in her seat. Kanda twitched.

_Get your finger away from me…_

He felt the hard jab of a fingernail in his cheek before he whipped his head around to glare at Jeanine angrily. "Fuck off, bitch."

Pretending like she didn't just poke Kanda's face, Jeanine blinked at him with what he assumed was supposed to be an innocent face; she still looked like her average weird devilish imp thing to him. Oh, sorry, a _girl_. He didn't like them. Well, he didn't "like" anyone, but if he was ever forced to pick a side it'd be the boys. Girls were nothing but annoying wastes of air. Either they were insecure, useless, and frail, or way too strong, too brainy, or overconfident. There never seemed to just be a happy medium, someone that wasn't pathetic or overpowering. Oh well, Kanda didn't care. He tried his best to simply ignore their existence.

Which in his case, as much as he hated to admit, was rather difficult. More often around him than a lot of guys he knew, girls threw themselves at his feet, another reason for his distaste. It was pathetic, like they were trying to prove the female stereotypes by showing little to no self-worth. He sent nothing but evil looks and his worst glares in an attempt to fend them off, but more kept coming. Which made no sense to him, at all.

"Jeanine, be nice. Kanda," his mother crossed the kitchen to kiss his forehead, "calm down. Way too early. I'm buying the milk on my way home today." Kanda scowled at her but relented his brutal eye-daggers attack on Jeanine. Shrugging away from his mother he went to the stairs and jogged back to his room, grabbed his wallet, then came back down to put on his jacket.

"Your brother called while you were at school yesterday, he said he'd be home by the end of the week or so."

Kanda stopped pulling on his coat sleeve to look at his mother exasperatedly.

"What?" Kanda moaned, his tied back hair falling over his shoulder as he leaned towards his mom. "Oh come on, just kick him the fuck out! You did it once, I'm sure you can manage a second time."

"Yes, I did, but that was because he was an unemployed moocher at the time. He's doing much better these days. And you sounded so whiny just now, dear, what are you, 5?"

"I don't believe you. He's a moronic dick, I'm surprised he made it to college. And I didn't _whine_," Kanda huffed, zipping up his coat.

"Kanda," his sister chimed in, "you should chill out, it's not that big a deal! He's just coming for a visit, not taking over the house to spawn little demon babies." She wiggled her fingers at him and made a face before laughing.

"I don't care," continued Kanda, bending down to shove his feet into his boots. "I am sick of dealing with his fucked up jokes. He can piss off." With that he grabbed his school bag and car keys and slammed the door behind him.

"…"

"…"

"I think he took that pretty well, actually," murmured Jeanine, leaning on her palm. "Right, mom? He's thrown bigger tantrums than that."

"Hm…Yeah, I think so, too." The older woman twirled a lock of long black hair as she watched the door her youngest had just left from. Yes, he really hadn't been that upset. Hideki and Kanda…she really wished they could one day get along, but she knew that was impossible. Hideki was a whirlwind of change, a mastermind of plotting and a man hungry for fun. Sometime, though, she truly wondered why he picked on Kanda so _much_.

_*back with Kanda*_

Kanda sighed, slamming the car door closed and hefting his bag, shoving the last of his donut in his mouth. Dark thoughts swirled in his skull concerning his brother, a headache already pounding at his temples. Most people he knew thought that his hate for his brother was dramatic, over the top, and there were so many times when he was younger that he was simply ignored when he got upset. No one had yet to understand where his passionate dislike came from, even though it was just so obvious.

In Kanda's eyes, Hideki was a certified, resilient, persistent bastard, clever and cruel **(1)**. So many of Kanda's memories were infuriating experiences with pranks, spars, and humiliating moments he'd rather forget but never could. Hideki had started out just pranking Kanda, simple things like glue in his shampoo and plastic wrapping everything on his desk.

But on Kanda's ninth birthday things quickly escalated. He had been resistant to any present opening, but after a good talk with his mother had obeyed and sat in the living room, impatiently tugging off the wrapping paper. Then he opened Hideki's gift. In the box sat a huge, live tarantula, its hairy arms ghosting the edges of the cardboard. His mother had completely flipped, screaming and fleeing the room while his sister leapt off the couch with a shout. Hideki had fallen over laughing at the stunned silence of his little brother, then nearly died when said little brother followed his mom out of the room with a squeak.

Since then, Kanda had gone through hell with all the stupid pranks Hideki had rained on him, one that gave his mother a heart attack was removing the car's doors completely the day after he'd gotten his permit. At some point he'd managed to put a hideous blue dress on a struggling Kanda, take pictures and then duct tape him to a wall for 3 hours. That particular event had been reason enough for Kanda to start martial arts, which he found he was very good at.

Later, before Hideki had gone off to college he challenged Kanda to spar with him. At first Kanda was glad to have a chance at kicking Hideki's ass. Instead, he only managed to get Hideki _away_ from him by threatening to stab him. The fight several hours, and Kanda had walked away with more bruises than he had hair, and not all were on his skin. He felt pathetic after that, pride trampled on as he trained harder in his martial arts classes.

The Christmas before Hideki left, however, had been the last straw. He had managed not to murder his brother in his sleep for 15 years, managed to not strike out in a blind rage whenever his brother was near. But that Christmas had been the most humiliating thing Kanda had ever been through.

Sparks went off in Kanda's head as he stalked through the school doors, boiling hot anger replacing the blood in his veins and flushing his cheeks, and he inhaled sharply. _Don't think about it_, he told himself firmly, exhaling and rolling his shoulders a bit. His mom had been right, it was too early. Still, he was going to need to find an escape from his impending doom at the end of the week. Maybe Lavi could-

"Morning, Yuu!"

_Speak of the red-headed devil_, Kanda thought, nodding to the energetic teen.

"Hn."

"Aaaah, I love you, too," Lavi said, entertaining a mildly bored expression. "Listen! You're going to my party next week, right?"

"What day is it?"

"Friday," sang Lavi, pulling his hand out of his pockets to pull off his bag as they arrived at his locker. Kanda let his own bag drop from his should to the ground, leaning against the lockers.

"Can I crash at your place till then?"

Lavi looked up at him from pulling books from his locker, his green eye questioning. Then realization struck.

"Are you serious?" he asked, straightening up as he snatched a binder from the top of his locker, giving Kanda a skeptical look. "You sure? I mean, me and the Panda don't care, but are you sure you don't wanna—" he was cut off by a glare. "Okay, okay, fine. Sheesh, Hideki's not gonna kill you like you think, man. Anyways, I'll let you stay over on one condition!"

Kanda raised an eyebrow but stayed quiet. Knowing Lavi, it was probably something stupid that wasn't going to be much of a condition.

"Okay," Lavi leaned closer, glancing around conspiratorially before continuing, "I need you to get me out of Health until we go on break next week. Okay? I don't care how you do it, what you say, or who you make disappear, I just need _out_." He looked at Kanda again, jerking his thumb over his shoulder for emphasis.

"What?"

"No questions, no comments, and I'll let you stay for the week. Hell, I'll let you stay as long as you want, just get me out of that class!" he hissed, now tugging on Kanda's arm. "Please? You're clever and scare small children, you can figure out something!"

He looked at Kanda pleadingly, now clutching his arm in a vice grip. Kanda shrugged him off, looking at him disdainfully. He didn't really care why Lavi wanted to skip so badly, but if it meant he didn't have to see Hideki then who was he to complain?

Kanda let his eyes wander the busy halls, his mind working. After a few moments of thought, he nodded.

"Fine. Anything you don't want me to do? Rules?"

"Really? No! No rules! Do whatever, I don't care! I just need to not be there for the period and not get in trouble for it. Anything goes, fair game! Yuu, just go ahead and move in with me. Seriously. Thank you!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Tempting, but it's just for the holidays. And stop calling me Yuu."

"Okay, buttercu—" Kanda smacked a hand over Lavi's grinning mouth, gritting his teeth.

"Just...no nicknames," Lavi rolled his eyes before crossing his arms, giving Kanda a pointed look signaling it was safe to let go.

"Alright, jeez. _Some_body woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Kanda crushed his eyebrows together in thought, ignoring Lavi's comment as the red-head finished zipping up his bag. Annoyingly enough Kanda hadn't woken up in his bed this morning at all, but on the floor. _Cause of some dream that I can't even remember…_

For some reason, he really wanted to remember that dream. It felt like it had been important, about something that he really wanted to know and was just out of reach. If he could just remember something about who else had been in that dream—

"Oh hey, Allen." Lavi's voice interrupted his thoughts, and Kanda looked up to see the red-head smiling at someone behind him. Turning, he flinched at the sudden proximity of the smaller teen. He had been standing directly behind Kanda, and as he completely turned it left mere inches between their bodies, Kanda's nose almost brushing the pale forehead of the other boy. He heard the barest intake of surprised breath before the other teen stepped back, squaring his slim shoulders and bringing his gaze up to meet Kanda's.

The pastel grey eyes that locked with Kanda's dark ones didn't waver at the menacing stance the dark teen now held, and Kanda felt his heart speed up at the defiant glint in those depths. For a moment, he felt like they were gauging him, sizing him up without looking away, an analytical glance that spoke of a hidden challenge to a silent game. And yet, just beyond the hidden aptitude of a scientific if not wicked brilliance, there was anxiety. It was a caution that was ready to throw mental barriers everywhere, ready to escape any danger. Something in that vigilant shade of ashen grey looked broken, powerless, scared and ready to lash out like a beaten dog. This gaze forfeited its owner's jaded mind, the hostility barely replacing the fear. For one part of a second, Kanda felt lost in those sharp grey eyes, enraptured by the cautious test being made that silenced him into watching and yet urged him to speak, to yell, to argue.

And then they blinked, the world around him returned, and he felt his lungs release a breath he didn't realize he's been holding. The other teen continued to watch him warily, though his lips were curved up ever so slightly into a small, playful smirk.

Kanda felt his shoulders go ridged at that stupid little smile, his glare returning now in full force as he aimed it at the shorter male. What the hell was he smiling about?

"Hey, Lavi. You must be Kanda, right?" The shorter teen smiled dryly at Kanda, eye's narrowing. "I'm Allen, the guy you picked a fight with the other day? Pleasure to meet you." His smile grew slightly.

Kanda nearly rolled his eyes; he knew who he was by now, and his cheek still fucking hurt. Lavi had Skyped him later that same night just to tell him about Allen and that he should really stop attacking everyone, and how was he supposed to make new friends if he beat them up all the time…and something about Tyki Mikk that Kanda had ignored.

Now, as Allen looked at him, he just felt annoyance bubbling up again. Something about the kid just ticked him off, how he just looked so pathetic and scrawny, something about his attitude that annoyed Kanda to no end and that made him want to wipe that stupid little smile off his face. It was irritatingly familiar.

He was about to reply with an insult when he heard Lavi cough behind him, and he actually did roll his eyes. Leave it to Lavi to try and keep the peace.

"Yeah, whatever. Kanda Yuu." He crossed his arms, hefting his bag.

"Yuu?" The younger teen's smirk flashed into a genuinely surprised smile, and he gave a small laugh. "Well that's cute."

Lavi gave a short laugh, striding over to Allen and slapping a hand on his shoulder while taking the time to glance at Kanda's lethal expression. Said teen eyed the hand critically, irked at the closeness of it. Then he mentally slapped himself for losing focus. That kid had just called his name fucking _cute_.

"What? Cute? Pssh, how could you say 'Yuu' is anything less than masculine?" he said, mussing up the gray hair (Kanda felt another small stab of annoyance at this). "Besides, if you _were_ to say that _anything_ of my dear friend was cute, it'd be his hair. And that's putting it lightly, it's really pretty if you get him to put it down. And if you can manage to French braid it just right, like, really tightly with some silver threads in it… oh, and maybe add some eye-shadow—like, indigo or pearl, they complement his eyes and skin so well—, get a really dark lipstick—like a deep rouge or something—then I swear to god, you could stuff that boy in a kimono and nobody'd know she's a he." He smiled happily at the both of them, his mental image of a dolled up Kanda simply flawless whilst completely forgetting what his main point had been.

Then his smile faltered a bit as he caught sight of a steaming Kanda and a snickering Allen.

"What? This guy could school in drag! People would willingly be his bitch if he strutted around in heels! But never green, orange or pink, babe, it'd be fashion suicide…and homicide, I'd keel over if I ever saw you wearing those. Just, ew." Allen stared at him, unsure of whether to laugh or to applaud. Kanda wasn't sure whether to be exasperated or to hit him. Sometimes Lavi was just too—

"You are so gay." Kanda looked to Allen who seemed to have been on the same track as him. He looked unsurprised, though he smiled up at the red-head all the same. "Did you recite that from a magazine or something? Tell me you did."

"What? No! And thank you. It's good to know that my true colors are still showing through." Kanda rolled his eyes at his friend, his previous anger at being called pretty and a good drag-queen candidate overlooked.

"What're you talking about? We can't see your roots yet," he said, moving his hands to his pockets and leaning against the lockers.

"Not those colors! I told you, it's naturally this color!" Lavi yelled pulling his hand away from Allen to jab a finger at his hair. Kanda felt some satisfaction in knowing that Lavi had returned to keeping to himself, then shook his head at the strange thought. _What the hell?_

"Oh please," said a feminine voice, and Kanda turned to look at Lenalee as she came to stand beside him. "You totally dye your hair." She smiled sweetly at the red-head, his cheeks puffing up indignantly at the teasing.

"Do not!"

"Do too."

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"What are you doing? What, what, what are you doing? My roots? Your standing next to me and what could be the best drag-queen in the country with your black roots showing and you wanna talk about my hair?"

"Shut up, I'm gonna buy more green hair dye tonight…" she said, plucking at a green streak in her long hair. Then Lenalee looked up at Kanda doubtfully, who looked back at her dryly. "The best drag-queen, hm?"

"Only if he lets me do his wardrobe," Lavi sighed, now inspecting his nails. Lenalee examined Kanda's face for a second before turning back to the red-head.

"But…he's a total stud."

"And? Just don't put him in anything with spaghetti straps."

"I suppose that might work, but—"

"It would, he'd be stunning in a long-sleeve v-neck."

"…Maybe a navy blue halter-top with a black leather demi-jacket?"

"Oh, I like where you're going! Add a silver scarf and shoes and he'd break necks."

Kanda stared at Lavi, then to Lenalee, and then back. Lavi was looking at him hungrily, like an artist would look at a blank canvas, while Lenalee was copying his eagerness as she looked the dark haired teen up and down. "Now wait a—"

"Damn, we'd make a good team," interrupted Lavi, hand on his hip, "now, can we move on from hair colors and look to the more worrying crisis of today's so called fashion?"

Lenalee giggled, shaking her head. "Yeah, sure, whatever."

Just as Kanda took a breath to interject his complaint the bell rang for first class to start, the semi-crowded hallway becoming a busy mess of students.

"Let's go, you stupid bitch," laughed Lavi, grabbing onto both Lenalee and Allen, who had temporarily been forgotten, and began dragging them off. Before they were lost in the crowd, Lavi gave Kanda a look, said "She's such a stupid bitch," and flicked his red hair in a mock impression of a very sassy gay friend.

Kanda just stared at his friends' retreating backs, jaw slack at the fact that he one, had been called 'cute', 'pretty', and 'drag-queen material' several times in 5 minutes and humans were still walking, two, hadn't tried to deck the guy who'd started the whole conversation, and three, had gotten annoyed at Lavi for touching the shrimp. Which was retarded. Totally irrational. Maybe…maybe he just didn't want Lavi touching his prey. Yeah. Allen had revenge coming to him for calling his name cute, and Lavi wouldn't get in the way.

Kanda closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. He was fucking losing it. Stupid, _fucking_ holidays. Everybody goes bat-shit crazy this time of year.

"Whatever, just, what the fuck ever," he muttered, completely ignoring a few girls that stared at him in awe while he shoved past them, already feeling overwhelmingly tired and wondering how today could get any worse. His day sucked so bad and it had barely even started.

**Allen POV**

Allen's day had started off without incident. In fact, he thought that the snow was even more beautiful than the day before, glittering in the sun like it was happy to see him. As he had been eating breakfast that morning, every bite sent a small jab of pain to his still mildly bruised cheek, and each bit of pain was a reminder to just how nice the day was to be.

Yes, today was going to be great. Allen had found the necessary tools for his method of payback the night before after a long hour of searching on his laptop without results. But then a certain file had crept up and Allen had almost purred in satisfaction. That file was nothing less than perfect, and he had completed step one of his plan happily before turning in for the night.

Even now, as he managed his way through the paths in the snow-covered sidewalk, Allen couldn't help but smile with anticipation. The only trick now would be to get through step two without the bastard realizing what he was doing. Luckily, when he and his step-father had lived in China for a while he had picked up some very useful computer hacking tricks that he'd learned at the time to keep the boredom at bay. Now he had the chance to actually use them, and that was just another thing to improve Allen's day.

Stepping into the warmth of the school, Allen glanced around carefully, checking for either long dark hair or short red. When he found none, he pulled out his phone and started up a file, double checking the number Lavi had given him before pressing send. Snapping his phone shut he looked around again, hoping nobody had noticed him, glad to see that at this school he was practically invisible.

Now that things were rolling, Allen set out into the school, glancing down the hallways for a few minutes before spotting who he'd been looking for. Kanda was walking with Lavi towards the red-head's locker, and Allen felt a bit smug at how perfectly this was playing out. He'd been expecting to find Kanda alone and would've had to resort to pick-pocketing to get the asshole's phone without being noticed, something he didn't want to resort to. But with Lavi there, Allen knew it was going to be a lot easier to get through step two undetected. Not a guarantee, Allen noted as Kanda leaned against the wall of lockers while Lavi grabbed different binders and books. If Lavi saw him before he finished Allen would have to think of an alternative, and very quickly. Not impossible, but again, something he didn't really want to resort to.

Allen creeped up closer to the pair, thanking his small build as he pressed himself down and out of site, trying his best not to get the attention of the increasing students passing by. Thankfully, everybody at this school was so "must-stick-out" oriented that Allen was easily lost in this sea of fellow freaks.

"—stay for the week. Hell, I'll let you stay as long as you want, just get me out of that class!" Lavi hissed, now tugging on Kanda's arm. "Please? You're clever and scare small children, you can figure out something!"

Allen chose to ignore commenting on that, focusing instead on the flashing screen of Kanda's iPhone. The bastard had had it in his school bag, which made it that much easier to get a hold of. If it'd been in his pocket, Allen would have had to stay hidden behind Kanda while trying not to feel him up (for the phone, people!).

"Fine," the dark teen huffed after a few seconds of silence. Allen almost jumped at the deep baritone that sounded above him, having been engrossed in hacking the small device. "Anything you don't want me to do? Rules?"

Allen scrunched his brow, wondering what it was he was listening to as he hacked away.

"Really? No! No rules! Do whatever, I don't care! I just need to not be there for the period and not get in trouble for it," the excited red-head babbled. "Anything goes, fair game! Yuu, just go ahead and move in with me. Seriously. Thank you!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Kanda replied. "Tempting, but it's just for the holidays. And stop calling me Yuu."

"Okay, buttercu—" Allen barely registered a small slap, finalizing the program now on the iPhone and began hurriedly erasing his tracks. His thumbs were starting to hurt from moving them so quickly after not hacking like this in a while. He distantly remembered how his fingers used to fly with the disturbing speed of a Russian being chased by a smiling Belarusian.

"Just...no nicknames," Kanda continued, his tone warning. And mildly sexy, Allen thought.

"Alright, jeez. Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Another annoyed huff and Allen was turning the volume up to full and slipping the phone back into the pocket he'd pulled it from, thinking he'd taken long enough and that it was time to join the conversation. He stood just as Lavi slammed his locker closed, and he found it hard not to smile gleefully (and undoubtedly creepily). Step two, executed perfectly.

"Oh hey, Allen," Lavi said, grinning.

Before he had the chance to reply, the tall dark teen in front of him turned quickly, and Allen found his sight filled with a wall of pale flesh and neck and smooth, accented collarbones, the divots of the bones looking like they'd fit a tongue perfectly. The strong scent of cologne and spice and something else cool and delicious attacked his nostrils, and Allen gasped at the air as his brain floundered from the assault of his senses. He barely managed to step back and avoid collision, though he felt what he was pretty sure was the other's nose brush his forehead.

He inhaled again, clearing his brain of the momentary paralysis of his cognitive skills (NO, that didn't mean he was admitting Kanda was a brain ninja) and the highly inappropriate blush that threatened to bubble up to his cheekbones. Squaring his shoulders, Allen blanked his face of everything but a coy plastic smile, fixated just so to indicate the enmity he had without making it a cheeky invitation to war. This was a careful art he had mastered when he lived in Beijing; almost entirely disguising his hostility with the universal sign of neutrality, but not revealing it enough to pick a fight. A clever trick to play the devils game.

And the devil's game he did play. Allen smoothly welcomed the onslaught of glaring, having expected it. Kanda didn't really do much else. But the longer he stared back into those deep black orbs, the more he saw that which was roiling at the edge. A black burning chasm, the depths unknown with a passion that reared its proud head like the gate keeper of hell. An intelligence that was sharp as a steel wire pulled taught, unnerving and ever present, enticing Allen to pull at the cable and take the fruit of the serpent. These eyes hid raw power, a fierce, angry inferno tamed by smoke, and Allen felt like he might burn.

And yet, amongst the blazing edges of this brutal tenacity, laid a ghost of a calm sea, the guilty promise of shallow tides and quiet waves serenely lost. No fire, no hate, just placid water and slow heart beats…

And then it was gone. Allen _needed_ to blink. But those eyes held so much, he couldn't help but be very curious to investigate the beast that lurked there. And yet he didn't feel the need to worry about being around this power. He wanted to see what he could do to bring it out.

Allen kept his face from changing from his façade smile though he did internally splutter. He wanted to see what he could do to _what now?_ As interesting as that had been, he hated this douche-bag. Stupid fucker would be kissing revenge's hand as it slapped his face today, and the _only _reason was to get back at the ass. _Only_ reason. Seriously.

"Hey, Lavi. You must be Kanda, right?" The shorter teen smiled dryly at Kanda, letting his eyes narrow. "I'm Allen, the guy you picked a fight with the other day? Pleasure to meet you." Lay it on thick, you aren't doing anything but officially introducing yourself…no hacking or diabolical plans, nope, not here.

…

Dumbass.

He watched Kanda's lip twitch with mild interest, and the dark teen opened his mouth for an expected insult. A cough came from where Lavi was standing beside the two, and Kanda's inhale stopped short. Allen could've sworn he heard him growl.

"Yeah, whatever. Kanda Yuu." He crossed his arms, hefting his bag.

Dumbass? He meant Jackass. That's right, capital J ladies and gentlemen.

'_Yuu?' Isn't that what Lavi…__**Yuu?**__ This guy? Ha!_

"Yuu?" Allen couldn't help the small giggle that bubbled its way up his throat, and he figured since he'd already had one plan rolling that was probably putting his life in danger, what was a penny for his thoughts but loose change? "Well that's cute."

Lavi gave a short laugh, striding over to Allen and slapping a hand on his shoulder while taking the time to glance at Kanda's lethal expression.

"What? Cute? Pssh, how could you say 'Yuu' is anything less than masculine?" he said, mussing up the gray hair of the shorter male. "Besides, if you were to say that anything of my dear friend was cute, it'd be his hair…" Allen watched Kanda's face grow steadily more and more furious as Lavi rambled, and Allen noticed that his skin was gaining actual _color_ across his cheeks from Lavi's shpeil about make up. And yes, Allen agreed with Lavi; pearl would match Kanda's eyes stunningly.

Here is where he let himself fall into the back ground a bit; making himself stick out too much before a prank would simply be making it more obvious. Though he seriously doubted that Kanda _wouldn't _come after him, he would prefer to treat this professionally anyways; he had a title in Italy that he would like to keep polished, thank you.

Allen listened to Lavi for a minute, and he couldn't help but laugh at how flamboyant he was being; though Lavi was gay, he never actually tried to show it off. He was doing an excellent job so far though, with one hand on his hip and the other resting on his cheek, flipping sass like a white girl can't. Even when he caught site of Kanda's angry expression, Allen was finding it hard to be surprised at the red-head's courage to taunt the beast. It was like he was stepping into a dragon's den, ignoring its claws and teeth and telling it it looked like a hippo; completely insane but completely Lavi. Who he had saved in his past life to get such an amazing friend, Allen didn't even know.

"You are so gay," he chuckled out, not letting his presence be stamped out completely. "Did you recite that from a magazine or something? Tell me you did." Seriously, there was no way Lavi could know that much about make-up, right? Allen was terrible at color coding anything, so he usually stuck with his usual, unnoticeable pale and dark colors.

"What? No! And thank you. It's good to know that my true colors are still showing through."

"What're you talking about? We can't see your roots yet," Kanda calmly said, leaning against the lockers. _Bastard, acting all cool like you didn't just get told you'd look hot in a dress._

"Not those colors! I told you, it's naturally this color!" yelled Lavi, jabbing a finger at his fiery hair.

"Oh please," said a feminine voice, and Allen smiled at her as she came to stand next to the bastard. She nodded to Allen then smiled happily at Lavi. "You totally dye your hair."

Allen let their voices fade into background noise, the hallway suddenly feeling a little colder than it was a minute ago. A chill ran up his spine, and he felt the hairs at the back of his next stand up. He looked around, his grey eyes scanning the crowd of students now filling the halls. Something didn't feel right…like someone was watching him—

Silver eyes met gold, and Allen felt himself go stiff. A girl with dark spiked hair and dressed in gothic Lolita, was staring at him with wide, cold eyes. A swirled rainbow lollipop sat in a dainty hand, a black butterfly drawn on the back of it in swirling designs. Her skin was dark, tan like Mr. Mikk's but it didn't suit her like it did the health teacher. She looked bleached, almost grey, but not the least bit tired. She sat carelessly on the edge of a water fountain on the other side of the hall, her lace-covered legs crossed gracefully, and Allen noticed in her other hand not occupied by candy was a strange, purple umbrella, a mid-cackling pumpkin sitting at the top. The white and purple dress she wore made her look surreal, and Allen felt his skin crawl under her golden gaze.

Those eyes raked shamelessly over him, and when her eyes came back up to his face, she took a small lick of the lollipop.

She smiled.

Allen felt like he was watching the devil smile.

"Lets go, you stupid bitch."

A hand tugged on his arm, ripping him away from the icy stare of the girl. Lavi confidently dragged him away, Lenalee on his other side, and as he was shoved forward Allen heard Lavi turn back to Kanda (suddenly left alone) to say "She's such a stupid bitch."

…whatever the hell that meant.

Allen inhaled. People at this school were nuts, that was for sure. Weirdest people ever.

**Da fuck da fuck da fuck da fuck (later)**

It was a few hours later that Allen found himself walking into the boys bathroom on the second floor, flicking his thumb across his phone's screen. He'd been wondering since parting ways with the Jackass if this really was okay. He barely even knew the guy, and yet here he was, hijacking his phone, messing with his head…but was it really worth it?

Allen remembered the god he laid eyes on when he managed his way to the boy's locker rooms a few days ago, the smooth pale skin, the haughty black eyes, and the muscles…and then he remembered afterword, and being punched, twice, and getting dragged to the office, and being called short several times…

Yeah, this asshole deserved it. He'd live.

Allen leaned against the bathroom sink. His phone was held casually in his hand, his smile only slightly creepy as he inhaled and counted to ten. Satisfaction was buzzing through his veins already, his thumb hovering over the send button as he closed his eyes. How long would it take for Kanda to figure it out? To find him? And, more importantly, how long till he managed to get to his phone? Allen hoped to any and every deity that existed that it took him at least 24 seconds. It would make is life.

Grey eyes flicked open to stare at his thumb.

8…

9…

10.

Allen pressed send.

**YOINK, and we're done. Oh lordy was that tough to write.**

**(1) Hideki- this name's characters mean "splendid opportunity", which is all that his mom wants for him in life, the opportunities…I dunno, I thought it was sweet)**

**BIG NOTE - the part in Allens pov where he was staring up at Kanda? Well, it wasn't tough to write but I can understand how itd be tough to understand. I was tired when I wrote it so, yeah. TRANSLATION FOR THE CONFUSED **_**(*if you weren't then ignore*)—the devils game**_**, seduction; **_**roiling at the edge**_**, Kanda has serious issues w/ his bro and the general population but he keeps most of it in; **_**passion**_**, Kanda seems to me as a passionate soul, someone that knows devotion like he knows how to punch…in other words, a passionate dude; **_**steel wire**_**, its sharp its clean, and yet its deadly and strong…u don't wanna fuck with this guys so even tho it says wire its damn scary wire; **_**take the fruit of the serpent**_**, as in he wants to see just what would happen if he tested those smarts/that cutting wire- enticing him to test a destructive force; **_**tamed by smoke**_**, a fire can't really be tamed by smoke so I'm saying that though Kanda may "try" to keep his anger away he doesn't really…duh, but its the thought that counts yeah?**

**OKAY, so that was long. No, not a penis joke. Anyways. DUDE. Wrote it all out in like, 2 hours, cheers to me, yeah? Yeah. :) Well? What did you think? It was good? Awful? Damnable? Sexy? I must say, I had fun writing that first part. Smut is fun. Fun indeed.**

**PLEASE! Leave a review, I love them so much! My past reviewers; **_**Random Bestpectacled Otaku- **_**the Japanese last chapter said "please read and review! Thank you!";**_**Lazy Kitty Hyuu-**_** GOSH, I read this and practically cried! You are an angel my dear! Thank you and I hope you enjoy the rest of this story! :DDD;**_**LadyFayte-**_** Thank you…I feel like a moron. I don't even know where I came up with those nationalities….yes, thank you. Really, big help :)**

**AND scene. TBC.**


End file.
